I Can Taste It In Your Tears
by Lilysofheaven
Summary: He purred in the silent darkness, waiting my next move. "Mi'lady we've been over this a thousand times; let go of the yellow eyes, and come back to Mellow's Hall. Everyone else is waiting." "Make me Clous." Oh God let Mr. Volvo be fast enough.
1. Prologue

Throughout a school year, different "happenings" occur. These "happenings" have followed me from school to school. And each has gotten me kicked out. I thought, and should have known better not to assume, that I could escape them in this small remote town of Forks, and live a normal teenage life.

Ha. Who was I kidding? Vampires are everywhere.

**SO review and tell me if you think it's worth continuing even though I gave you like 4 sentences. STILL, just tell me I you think it can have potential.**


	2. I hate my life

_Hmmm. What a dump…. Sigh… I hate my life…_ Slinging my backpack higher up my shoulder I made my way into Forks High School's cafeteria. I couldn't help but smirk as practically all the male heads turned in my direction. Yeah, I had that kind of effect on guys. _Ha, Jessica you bitch, who's smirking now?_

Jessica, my first "best" and new friend had happily attached herself to me the minute she saw me and began unloading the small school's gossip from the past two years. I knew she was just flaunting me, the new girl, the _exchange_ girl from Romania, just to get her new crush's attention; it was sickening. I loath people like her. But a girl must deal, mustn't she? Just suck it up and then unload only after you have gotten a good position in the school's society no? So for now. I'll deal.

"Oh and, like Mike was totally all over me during… the hell…?" I whipped my head around to face her completely, scared that I had let something slip.

"OH my GWAD! Edward Cullen is totally checking you out! No! Don't look around like an imbecile! Discreetly glance behind you at 8 o'clock!" Jessica giggled like a freaking hyena as I "discreetly", just to humor her, glance behind me. I swear I don't really give a rat's ass if they noticed, I just want to know who and why they're checking me! I get enough stares! And sure as hell didn't need checking, especially in my position!

_Of all that was holy…_ Just another beautiful womanizer; sad really, because he did have a really good face, not to mention bod. This… Edward Colin or whatever his name was. Sigh. Why did all the beautiful ones have to be total jerks? Well no, I hadn't met this Edwin yet (and I wasn't planning to), but I knew men, hell I'd had more experience with them then every girl in this dump has ever had, and I can tell you one thing. They all want sex, or a… drink depending on the… species I guess. But no, by the way he was staring at me wasn't what Jessica had called "checking out" he was totally raping me with his eyes. His yell…ow... eyes.. OKAY! I think this as good a time as any to get the hell outta here no?

"Holy! Is he done yet? Are _you_ done yet Jessica?" Jessica was still giggling her ass off and was like, like, oh my gwading over and over again.

"Bella, you don't understand, I thought Edward was gay until like right now. He totally wants you."

"Greeeat. Just what I always wanted."

"Hey, where're you going? Hey, Bella!"

"Somewhere where yellow eyes won't rape me that's where!" I practically yelled walking at human speed out of that frickin cafeteria.

**Preview of chapter dos**

_I'm gonna be found out! Yellow eyes yellow eyes, crap! Crap! CRAP!! Aren't' they supposed to be …! _I whipped around. _I should've gunned it to my car…_

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be the newbie? Bella I presume?"

_I'm totally screwed..._


	3. Edwin's Alice

_I'm gonna be found out! Yellow eyes yellow eyes, crap! Crap! CRAP!! Aren't' they supposed to be …! _I whipped around. _I should've gunned it to my car…_

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be the newbie? Bella I presume?"

_Aw hell no, oh no you don't you blood sucking –_

"Oh, hello! Yes yes, I'm Bella, Bella Swan, nice to meet you! What can I do for you?" I smiled my sweetest smile. All the while thinking, _they're not supposed to be here, no no nonono…_ Perhaps some of that came though my face for Edwin's grin seemed to falter a bit.

A bit.

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice you from across-"

_Wool ya. I was gorgeous, Duh._ My mind was racing a hundred miles and hour, trying to figure out just how to get away…

"-and I was wondering how you did that. Exactly."

_Shit, what?_ "Hm, I did what with whom did you say?" I guess I came off a little hard, because Edger's eyes widened exponentially and shushed me with his hand.

Now he whispered.

"I said, how'd you know that –" The rest of what he was saying was blocked out by a midget girl who was shrieking.

"EDWARD! WHERE'D YOU GOOO? EDWARD?!" _Whoever this Edward kid is, I feel sorry for him._ Whoever she was, she grabbed Edwin by the arm and practically hung off of it.

"There! I found you! Oh, so this is her. I'm glad you caught her before she got to the parking lot. Looked like she was about to make a run for it." Okay, this chick was really starting to annoy me.

"Alice, what the heck, I was handling it okay?" While they bickered I thought through a contingency plan.

"Yeah okay guys, as much as I love to waste time and continue this conversation, I have some very important business to attend to so if you don't mind."

They both looked up, and Edain looked as if he was in pain as I started to turn around, and he even reached out a hand to stop me- the nerve.

"Bella, wait I didn't get your answer yet!"

But I kept walking and sped up until I heard Alice say, 2 hallways down, "We know who you are Bella." I was shocked but just kept walking. If I stopped I would totally blow my cover.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bella." I immediately stopped and froze. Alice was speaking under the threshold of human hearing. I didn't like that.

"You walk out those doors and you'll be back to square one. Negative one." I totally just blew the only cover I had against these freaks.

_This is getting ridiculous._


End file.
